


We bet & you lost

by setmeatopthepyre



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, DrummerWolf, F/M, Fluff, Gen, They're all marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmeatopthepyre/pseuds/setmeatopthepyre
Summary: Amanda & Martin make a bet.





	We bet & you lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We bet and you lost so now you have to do it.” / Drummerwolf.

_THWACK._

A round of cheers went up as another rock hit the wall right in the middle of the big red spray painted X. Vogel made a victory lap  on Gripps’ back as the rest of the Rowdy 3 hooted and hollered.

“Rainbow!” Vogel yelled. “Your turn!”

The Beast bounced forward and swiped up a rock from the ground. She tilted her head, narrowed her eyes, and lobbed the rock at the X. It hit dead in the center and she too was treated to loud cheers.

“Alright, Drummer. Think you can follow that?” Martin nudged her.

“Please. I could hit it from twice that distance.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying the stubborn way she jutted out her chin. “Oh, really?”

She caught the rock Cross tossed her and flashed a grin. “Wanna bet?”

“BETS!” Gripps grimaced a little as Vogel yelled in his ear, but Martin could feel excitement fizz through them all. The boys loved bets. He knew full well that Amanda could do whatever she set her mind to and that that meant he’d probably lost already, but there was no backing out of this one. Not now that the magic word had been spoken.

He shot Amanda a grin back. “Done. What do I get if I win?”

She tapped her chin, making a great display of thinking up a reward for him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the twinkle in her eye. Their Drummer sure was something else.

“Okay. If you win, you get the good pillow for the night.”

Martin managed to control his slight surprise at that offer. Amanda was seriously attached to the one pillow that still had some of its original fluff and wasn’t leaking feathers. Still, he kept his expression neutral and narrowed his eyes a little for good measure. “Hmm.. I don’t know, Drummer. Don’t seem worth it to me.”

“Oh come _on_. Fine. You get the good pillow and..” she looked around as if trying to find an answer in the rubble of the empty lot they were parked in. Then she caught Gripps’ eye and the two exchanged a look. Martin eyed them suspiciously. Was she blushing a little?  
“..and a kiss. The good pillow and a kiss. That’s my last offer.”

Vogel made a face and Martin felt his own heat up a little. What was she playing at? Had the boys told her something?

“Well?”

“Yeah,” his voice was a little more gruff than it had been before. “Yeah, that seems fair.”

Amanda smiled triumphantly. “So what do I get? When I win?”

“ _If_ you win.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. _If_ I win.”

“Well..” He thought for a moment. What could he offer her? She’d always have whatever she wanted if they could help it, no discussion necessary. They cared for their drummer girl like she cared for them. He needed something good, though.

“I’ll kick Cross for you when he snores.”

“ _Hey_! That’s a good one, though.”

Amanda snorted a laugh. “Okay, you have my attention.”

“For a whole night.”

“A week.”

“Four nights.”

“Deal.”

“FINALLY!” Vogel said, bouncing a little on Gripps’ back. “DO IT already! Throw it! Let’s see who WINS!”   
Beast, Gripps and Cross all nodded in agreement, Cross rubbing his ribs absentmindedly as though anticipating the nights ahead.

Amanda moved back until she was twice the distance away from the wall that the others had been and turned the rock over in her hand a few times. Martin watched her move her feet, adjust her stance, eye up her target. Her arm pulled back, moved explosively forward. _Let go. Follow through with the arm. That’s it._

The rock hit its target like he knew it would and everyone burst into cheers and hollers again. Amanda whirled around and grinned at him. “You lose.”

He smiled at her. “Seems that way.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for the snores to start that night. Amanda loved Cross dearly. She did. Just not when she was trying to sleep.

“Martin,” she mumbled through the pillow - the good one - that she held over her head to drown out the noise.

There was quiet groan to her left.

_“Martin.”_ She lifted the pillow and whacked him with it. “You gotta.”

Another groan.

“Dammit asshole, we bet and you lost so now you have to do it. I can’t reach him. Come on.”

She could feel him shift, his heat moving away from where he had been curled into her side. Then a yelp and an abrupt stop to the snoring.

“Thanks. Regretting the bet yet?” she asked quietly.

Martin rolled over so that he was facing her. “I only regret that I lost,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“You’re not getting my pillow.”

“I don’t care about the pillow.”

His eyes met hers and suddenly she was aware of how close their faces were.

It took her a second.

“Oh. _Oh_. Well.” she felt her face heat up. “You could’ve just asked.”

He blinked at her. “Can I -”

With a smile she pressed her lips to his.


End file.
